Shades of a Socialite
by VanityizFamous
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a college student and has dreams of being in publishing. But is put to a stop when the attractive Ethan Kavanagh has asked for her hand in marriage. Plans for nuptials are in motion until Christian Grey makes an appearance in her life. Will she run from her marriage or will she be the socialite that she is expected to be? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working on this story for a little while. Please Reviews are appriciated and feedback as well. Just let me know if I should continue with this story. I always thought Ethan and Ana should be together for a little while in the books. LOL just me thinking. **

**Again Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ana!" Kate screams my name, as I lay in my bed rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"What!" I scream back

"Ethan said hurry up, the wedding planner is waiting for you."

Oh shit. I guess that late night study session wasn't a great idea. I crammed all night for these finals. I'm in my final weeks at WSU and almost a month away from graduating with a degree and six months away from marrying Ethan Kavanagh. I met Kate first as I was looking for a roommate and her brother happen to be moving her stuff into the apartment. I've had boyfriends but nothing serious. Ethan and me started dating the end of my sophomore year.

I haven't gone all the way with him, but he is patient and isn't rushing me to have sex. We had been dating year and he proposed to me when he graduated WSU. My mom and Ray think I am rushing into to marriage too fast but I assure them I'm fine.

"I'll be up in a minute Kate!" I scream back as I look for my jeans and shoes

I look into my mirror and I pin the sides of my hair and I throw on my floral button up and green pea coat. I walk into the living room and see Kate spit her coffee. I look at her a little offended, wondering if she is going to pick my ass apart for my fashion choice this morning.

"What the hell Steele? You are going to meet one of Seattle's exclusive wedding planners and you are going dressed like that? Can you at least try to make an impression" she shakes her head in shame.

"Kate, I'm tired. I stayed up all night studying and I'm not up on Vogues trends, so please fuck off." I spit back.

I am just irritated, I walk into the kitchen and grab my travel mug and start my tea and look at my phone for any missed calls.

"I'm sorry Ana. It's just that this is a big deal; the wedding planner is going to think you came off a farm and my brother is marrying a bumpkin. Can you at least change shoes," Kate tips her chin at my converse.

"Fine" I reply.

Walking into my room looking for the semi decent boots I have, I sit on the floor and pop them on my feet, I glance to my left and I see Ethan smiling with my travel mug and I see steam rising from my cup. Giving him a smile, I manage to get off my butt and check my appearance.

"Good Morning my love." Ethan says to me.

"Good Morning. Sorry I was lacking, Kate was handing out fashion violations this morning." I respond as I give Ethan a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I never expect you to dress like a A-Lister" Ethan replies as he hands me my mug. "Well let's get moving, the wedding planner my mom set us up with is very strict on time."

I grab my purse and we walk out the door. Hand in hand, I cannot wait to Mrs. Kavanagh.

We arrive a French Coffee Shop with pastries and those cute colored macaroons set up on the counter. There was the wedding planner, sitting at the table with a mousy assistant. Ethan and I walk into the coffee shop and she gets up to introduce herself.

"Ah! You must be Anastasia and Ethan. What a Cute Couple! I am Necole and this is my assistant Fern." She motions for us to sit down.

"Nice to meet you both." Ethan says as he extends his hand.

I'm just overwhelmed I don't know why we are going through all of this nonsense. I don't really want the A-list treatment or announcements in the paper. But the Kavanaghs insisted on this elaborate affair since they are members and pillars in social society. I hate being photographed when the engagement broke. We took a formal announcement in the paper and since then I am the girl who landed the heir of the Kavanagh estate, it's just too much pressure.

I stir my café au lait and listen to the ideas she has. Ethan is set on a Christmas wedding, so naturally she is coming up with all these winter themes and cool colors. I smile and I nod. Ethan can see I'm not to enthusiastic about the whole affair. Under the table he gives my hand a squeeze to let me know it's ok. I turn to look at him and I see his is just so wonderful. I feel sometimes he deserves some hotshot socialite who is more like Kate, but he tells me time and time again that's not what he was looking for.

"I like the garnet color for the bridesmaids" I point to a swatch of fabric and delighted with my choice, Necole has Fern make a note and she pulls it out and puts it into her folder.

"Now Anastasia. Have you decided if you want Live Music or a DJ?" she asks me.

"I suppose live music." I shrug my shoulders.

What the hell did I know about planning a wedding? My stomach was turning into knots. I force a smile and I continue to look at pictures of cakes and things and everything was just too elaborate. I wanted clean and simple but not gaudy, dripped in pearls and silks was not my taste. I wanted a beach wedding, standing barefoot. Dancing under the moon, but Ethan was set on this holiday wedding and we were to be married Christmas Eve at the Four Seasons Hotel in Seattle.

"Ok. Live music it is. Do you like flowers or plants or anything Anastasia?" Necole asked as she jotted on her notepad.

Seemed that afternoon dragged on and on. Until we said our goodbyes and we went walking towards Ethan's car.

"I think that went well love." Ethan pulled me in closer to give me a kiss and I nodded. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine just a little nervous is all. A lot of details are going into this affair and I'm not sure I can be the woman painted up waiting at the altar. I feel so out of place." I look down as I confess my fears to my beloved fiancée

"Not to worry Ana. I have 2 surprises for you." Ethan excitedly whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask him.

"Well, One. I have got you a new car for a graduation present." Ethan picks up my hand and drops a set of keys in my hand.

"Really? You didn't have to Ethan." I exclaim

"But I did. That piece of shit bug was not reliable. You have spent over two thousand dollars trying to maintain that thing so it had to go." Ethan quips.

"Well I guess thank you." I peck Ethan on the lips. "What's the other surprise?" I ask him in a serious tone.

"After we are married. We are going to move into one of Seattle's exclusive condos. Escala. I just put a down payment on it yesterday" Ethan stares at my face for a reaction.

"Wow sounds really fancy." I respond.

"It is. I figure you don't want to continue living with Kate and us having our own life. We need to concentrate on being me and you." Ethan explains as he nips my ear.

I'm smiling at Ethan being playful in public, But that's not me. I like my affection behind closed doors. We jump into Ethan's car and he drives me home to enjoy the rest of my Sunday. We pull up to the apartment on campus and I see a 2011 Mercedes E350 with a big blue ribbon parked right in front.

"See! Isn't it great." Ethan points out.

"Yea it's really nice. But you didn't have to get me something so fancy" I shake my head at all the changes.

"No, I did. You are my girl. My soon to be wife. You deserve the best." Ethan gives me the biggest kiss in the car and I push back.

"Ana. I'm sorry. I can't help feeling this way for you. I love you." And there in the car, Ethan proclaims his love for me.

I hug Ethan and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and walk out to the parking lot to look at my new car. We walk hand in hand in the apartment and I see Kate on the laptop writing out an article, which I know will make a splash. She has already gotten in trouble for writing a few controversial pieces this year.

"Hey lovebirds." Kate calls out.

"Hey sis." Ethan greeting his sister

"So how did it go?" Kate giving us the stare, I suppose she wants all the details.

"It went well. It's confirmed at the Four Seasons on Christmas Eve and the dresses will be garnet. Necole also decided to try figure our styles and taste to make it fit. Oh and live music will be there." I explain and giving Kate the few details I did pay attention to.

"That's it? I'm surprised. Four hours and that's it." Kate crossing her arms looking disappointed.

"Oh and Ethan bought me a car and we are moving into a condo after the wedding." I spit out to make her change her face.

"Ethan got you a car?" Kate asked

"Yes, he did it's really nice. It for graduation and I suppose he didn't like Wanda too much." I point out.

"Ana. No one liked Wanda." Kate giggled and We all laughed and ran downstairs to the parking lot to check out my new ride. Seems like my old life was being torn away slowly and I was becoming someone else. I was becoming the Kate Middleton of the west coast. Later that evening after Ethan left, Kate continued to work on her article and I stayed up again with tea and studied my reviews for the finals until the wee hours of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok So Thank you guys for the reviews. I made this chapter a little longer. The story will start off slow. I don't want Ana and Christian to meet and instantly go at it. LOL**

**Again Reviews and Feedback are appreciated. **

**Warning: There is talk of Marijuana in this chapter and Ana is a recovering Anorexic. It's not to cause any offense but I always thought Ana had a eating disorder.**

**ALL Credits to EL James. The Characters Belong to her ALL RIGHTS TO EL JAMES**

* * *

"Kate! I passed, let's celebrate!" I chant through the kitchen and living room

Kate emerges from her bedroom with bedhead and yoga gear. She looks at me with eyes of excitement as she does her "happy dance", she skips off to the kitchen and pulls out the bottle of patron and the blender.

"Woo hoo! Margarita time!" she sings as she is tossing in ice and strawberries into the blender so we can kick off our party."

"I'm so excited Kate. We graduate next week and your going to be valedictorian. You landed a prime spot at the Seattle Times. Seems like its all going for you."

"Hey not so fast Steele, you are going to be graduating with a degree in English, you are engaged to my brother and you are going to be living in Escala, which I'm totally jealous of. That's hot real estate prime my friend, I'm not sure how my brother did it."

I blush; Ethan had given up his ambition of studying psychiatry and started working with his father in his empire. Now he is making a lot more money, he just bought me a huge engagement ring that weighs me down and he has been paying for my therapy for aftercare since I continue to suffer from Anorexia. I feel blessed to have Ethan but sometimes I'm unsure if I deserve him and I feel pressured sometimes to give him my virginity, because hugging and kissing sometimes I feel aren't enough.

"I don't know Kate, your brother works awful hard and I'm just a college student with no job prospects. He asked me quit Claytons hardware store but I'm still there. He doesn't want the paparazzi to bother me but I need the experience." I frown as I took a sip from my glass.

"Anastasia don't get upset. My brother loves you but I know for a fact he knows this hard on you. He isn't rushing you or making you get a job. He wants you to be stress free during the engagement."

"I know Kate, it's just now getting to me. I feel like a spec that doesn't matter."

"Awww sweetie. It's going to be alright. You have what they call graduation blues. Well don't get gloomy, we are gonna party and order in Thai tonight. I told Jose to fuck off since this is ladies night. Also as your maid of honor and BFF it's my job not to let you be sad."

We clink glasses and turn up the stereo and dance in the living room and wait for our food to arrive. Pad Thai, angel wings and sticky rice with bananas. We sit on couch and totally pig out and I cannot stuff anymore, Kate pushes me to eat. I've been on Ana watch since I was hospitalized earlier this year for severe exhaustion.

"Oh before I forget. Let me show you who is going to be our graduation speaker. He is beyond gorgeous. I wouldn't mind getting together with him." Kate bumps my shoulder as she loads up her laptop.

There he was. A handsome man, a beautiful sculpted face and glowing grey eyes. I didn't know who he was, so I nodded. Just staring at the pictures, I suppose Jose took them since he also works occasionally with the school paper.

"He's handsome who is he?" I ask as continue to scroll through the pictures.

"Ana, that's Christian Grey. He's a self-made billionaire; also he is heading up that huge project for the WSU agriculture department. Also it does help to know he has done business with our family."

"Oh. I guess." I giggle.

"Yea, he is handsome but no one can link him to anyone. A lot of reports say he's gay, it's a shame if he is. I asked him in our interview but he denied it."

"Kate, are you serious. That's rude"

Kate giggles as she is taking bites from the sticky rice bun. "What? I'm a reporter it's my job to ask what the public wants to know. He said no but I'm so sticking to my guns on it."

"Oh Kate. So he's speaking at the graduation?" I ask her

"Yes. He will be one of our guest speakers but don't say anything it's supposed to be a surprise, he supposed be like an inspiration because he is self made."

"He is handsome." I mutter

"Back off Steele your taken." Kate giggles

"Your so funny I forgot to laugh." I throw the pillow at her.

For the rest of the evening we are talking girl talk and Christian Grey. It's amazing that I've net met this man but yet I'm drawn to him. That night as I fell asleep. I dreamed of him. His eyes haunted me, I allowed him to touch me and make love to me. I woke up panting and out of breath, looked at my clock it was only three in the morning, I grabbed my laptop and did a Google search on him and just as Kate said there was reports of him being gay but none confirmed or denied. He was really handsome and he story made me impressed. He was a ivy league drop out and started his company with so little, he really was an inspiration. I closed my laptop and snuggled back under the quilts.

It was morning. I didn't have to go back to class anymore but I did have to work at Claytons. As I'm getting ready for the day I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask

"It's Ethan."

I open the door and there he was my fiancée, he looked a little upset. I opened the door and let him in. I go forward to give him a kiss, he shied away from me. Looking at him confused, I close the door.

"What's the matter Ethan?" I ask him

"Ana, I asked you to quit your job."

"Wait, how did you find out I was still working?" I asked him

"Kate told me, she called me last night. Why would lie or hide this from me Ana?" Ethan asks me

"Ethan, I need the work experience. I need to find a job. I don't want to be hanging around your arm and be bored. Plus I could use the cash."

"Anastasia, you don't have to worry about money for one, I will take care of you. I told your dad that you would not need for anything and also I think you worrying about working will add onto your stress. How do you expect to marry me Ana and you are being secretive?"

"I'm sorry Ethan. But working isn't adding to my stress and I am eating. If anything get to overwhelming I'll be sure to tell you." Reassuring my future husband with a light kiss on his lip.

"Good Ana, please stop being so frustrating and do what I ask you to do."

"I'm not a porcelain doll Ethan. I can work."

"Fine. Go ahead and work" and with being said Ethan stormed out of the apartment.

I feel so stupid for provoking this argument. Kate for one shouldn't have told Ethan I was working and wasn't planning on quitting. Seems like the best friend I thought I had isn't the best person to confide in. I eat a piece of toast and get into my new and head out to work, hopefully working will distract my mind from the wedding and life issues.

I pull into the parking lot at Clayton's hardware store. I let out a sigh; I clear my head before starting my shift. I walk into the store and I see Mr. Clayton waiting at the counter for me. He face looks a little unsettled.

"Hey Ana. May I speak with you please?"

"Sure Mr. Clayton. What's going on?" I ask him

"I'm not sure how to put this but since you are graduating and engaged, I decided that I think it's best to let you go. This is the hardest decision I had to make, and I'm speaking from the heart Ana. You are by far one of the greatest employees I've had in my store." Mr. Clayton dabs his eyes with a handkerchief as he is telling me that he is letting me go.

"Oh wow this is a total shock for me Mr. Clayton."

"I know and I'm very sorry Ana. But if you ever need a letter of recommendation please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you for being honest. I really appreciate it." I whisper.

Mr. Clayton and me give each other a hug and he hands me an envelope that has last paycheck and I go to the back and clean out my locker and turn in my apron and box cutter. I shut the chapter of Clayton's and walk to my car. I sit in the driver seat and sob uncontrollably. I knew I was going to stop working but not so soon. But I suppose Mr. Clayton had to hire new students that are going to start WSU.

My life as a working college student is now coming to a close. I suppose I need to figure out what I am going to do with the rest of my time. There is planning of the wedding but what's the point of keeping her on if I really don't have to do anything. I am driving home and I decide I need that my nerves are unsettled. I stop in front of a liquor store. I stop on in and get a six pack of beer and some cigarettes, when I see Jose.

"Hey Steele!" Jose waves at me

"Hey Jose." I respond

Jose is a friend of mine for ages, are dads were in the Army together and so funny they reunited when we met in orientation. I see Jose with a crap load of junk food and beer and him getting the occasion paper so he can smoke some weed.

"Hey Ana, I thought you quit?" he nodded to the cigarettes.

"I did but I'm just so jittery with all the wedding stuff and I just got laid of work. I need a night to relax. Do you want to come over for dinner?" I ask him

"Awww Ana, I'm sorry I wish I could be I'm going to be taking pictures of the parties happening on greek row, you are welcome to hang with me if you want. We can get baked and eat all this crap."

"No. That's ok I'm going to pass but I'll see you late ok."

"Alright Steele, see you later."

I jump in the car with my beer and cigarettes in hand and drive home. I park my car and I feel somewhat empty. As I get out I check my mailbox and there is 3 bridal magazines and some bills that I need to pay and a Food TV magazine with recipes for the summer. I walk up the steps to my apartment and I hear nothing but the humming of the refrigerator. I pop the beer in the fridge and pull out some steaks. As I prepare dinner, I hear my phone ringing. It's Kate.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey Ana. I'm going to be at the bar tonight, so get dressed and come hang with me." She pleads

"No. I'm fine, I'm cooking some steaks and going to watch some TV."

"Ana. That's boring please come hang out. I met a hottie and he is bringing his brother along, I guess he wants to introduce him some people and it be nice if you were there."

"Why? So you can snitch to Ethan and mess up my life. I got laid off from work and I rather just get my stuff ready for graduation in the morning."

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't think Ethan would get mad and I'm sorry about you getting laid off. Do you need me to talk to?"

"I'm alright thanks, you do enough with your big mouth." I hang up the phone and throw it on the table.

I'm just tired of being treated a ticking time bomb. Everyone is worrying about me eating and being stressed out the wedding. I walk on to the patio and light a cigarette. I blow out the smoke from my lips and it's like a release. I go inside to finish dinner and I see Kate walking in with some blonde guy. I give her the silent treatment and continue to cook.

"Ana. This is Elliot Grey. Elliot this is my brothers fiancée and my best friend Ana."

I wipe my hands and I stick my hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you are hungry." I smile at him and return to my cooking.

"Hi Ana. Nice to meet you." Elliot shakes my hand

I serve dinner for the three of us, it quiet. I assume that Kate wanted to show me support by showing up for dinner. As we finished eating, Kate clears up the table and I walk out to the patio to once again smoke. I hear the glass door behind me slide open and close. I turn and see that it is Elliot. Turning my head to continue smoking I hear him hesitating to ask me something.

"I'm sorry but can I bum one?" he asks me.

I shrug my shoulders and I offer the box to him, he pulls a cigarette out and proceeds to light.

"Thank you. I never really smoke but I just had a heavy meal. I must say you are an iron chef. Do Kate cook too?"

I shake my head. "No, she is a shitty cook" I giggle

"Oh. Kate told me you are graduating an English major."

"Yea, I'm looking into publishing. I love to read."

"Oh cool. Well I'm sure you will land a job." He stomps out the cigarette and he heads into the apartment.

I finished up my cigarette and I see Kate sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of beer. I walk to my purse and put my box of cigarette away.

"I thought you quit." She asked me

"One cigarette isn't going to hurt me after eating a heavy dinner. Or would you rather me puke it out and then call your brother?" I ask her.

"Look Ana. I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell Ethan that. I should of kept it to myself.

It was hard to be mad at Kate. I look around the room and wonder where Elliot was.

"Where's Elliot?" I ask

"His brother called him. I guess he went to go catch a drink with him. Are you mad at me Ana? I want us to be ok."

"I'm Fine Kate, but from now on please stay out of it. It made a wedge that didn't need to be there between Ethan and me. Now I guess that I'm unemployed I can concentrate one hundred percent on my wedding."

I hug Kate letting her know we are good and we proceed to my room. Kate helps me pick out a Chanel dress that Ethan got me last year for my birthday and some diamond earring to wear for tomorrow's graduation ceremony. As Kate leaves my room I make a quick call over to my dad Ray, to confirm if he is still coming.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Annie! What's shakin' bacon?" he laughs on the receiver

"Nothing dad, Just getting ready for tomorrow are you going to come?" I ask

"I'm going to try to make it on time sweetie."

"Ok I don't want to be one of those loser kids." I smile on the phone

"Not to worry Annie, I'll se you tomorrow."

We say our goodbyes and I get ready for bed and jump on my comfy bed. I toss and turn to fall asleep and again I fall asleep dreaming of Christian Grey with his grey eyes, floppy hair and his perfect lips. I wake up in a panic. I don't even know this man, I've never met him but yet I'm in frenzy over him. I lay my head back on the pillow and close my eyes and again I see his face and dream of doing sexual things with Christian Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it.** **I tried to give shine to the characters involved and also keep Christians ass like personality.**

**I agree Ethan and Kate are both douches LOL But I do need help**

**I need help with picking names for both parents of Ethan and Kate. I just called her mom Mrs. Kavanagh. Also Ana is a little moody so please bear with her, I'm trying to make her not so whiney like she is in the series, I think thats why I disliked her in the first place.**

**SneakPeek- Ethan will tell Ana something that will change her thoughts**

** I do not own any character. 50 shades and all character related belong to EL James. I do not anything.**

* * *

I wake up and I see it's about ten something in the morning. I rub my face and make my way to the bathroom to get ready for graduation; it's an end of an era. My college career will officially end today when I get my degree. I'm out of the shower and I make way to my room to pull out my cap and gown, I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I answer

"I have a delivery for Ms. Steele."

I open the door and see that it's a short deliveryman dressed in jeans and a blue polo shirt. He hands me a white vase with at two dozen of pink roses. Gently taking the vase and set them on the kitchen table. Thanking the deliveryman, I close the door. In the roses there is a small card and I open it and it reads.

_"To my dearest and darling Ana._

_Congratulations on graduating._

_Please forgive me and my temper. You will be a successful woman._

_You have accomplished so much since I met you_

_Love Always._

_Ethan."_

I roll my eyes because this card sounds very stationery, no emotion behind it and the roses are beautiful but it isn't an excuse for the way he acted the other day about my decision to work. I'm no longer mad at Kate, but from here and out I will be mum on things I'm going to tell her. Walking into my room, I slip into my black channel dress and look for some black shoes, I choose some open toed shoes and I polish my toes a frosty plum along with my fingernails. Putting on the diamond earrings, I curl my hair and I apply my blush and mascara with a little bit of lipstick. I like the minimal look.

Someone is knocking on my door again, I go to answer and I see it's my dad Ray.

"Ana!"

"Hey Dad!" I hug him and take in his scent of aftershave.

Ray holds me at arms length and whistles.

"Wow, missy when did you get all sophisticated on me?"

I blush "Dad, it's nothing fancy. I just need to try to look nice, the paparazzi will be the graduation ceremony and they always find a way to make me seem out of place. I guess one of them seen how I was dressed when I met the wedding planner and called me _Hobo Royale._"

Ray shakes his head, he thought that people following others around with a camera is foolish.

"Now what the hell does Ethan say or do when that happens?" Ray asks?

I sigh "Nothing, I mean he really can't do anything. We ignore them and I've tried to avoid public places but I need to be prim and proper since the engagement. They had a field day when they found out I worked at Clayton's, I think that's why I got fired."

"Awww, Hell Annie. Don't worry about I'm sure you'll land on your feet soon enough and after you guys get married, everything will calm down. But Sweetheart you look very beautiful. Your mom would be so proud."

"Thanks daddy." I give my dad a peck on the cheek. "I need to grab my cap and gown. Then we can head over to campus, where I have to find my place."

"Sounds great to me sweetie."

We grab our things and go. I'm still pretty pissed my mom isn't coming. Her current husband still thinks she has feelings for Ray and of course my mother thinks he should be comfortable so she stayed behind in Georgia and she'll just have to wait for pictures.

We head to the parking lot and Ray's eyes bulge.

"What the hell is that Annie?" he points to my Mercedes

"Oh it's a Mercedes dad." I reply coolly

"I know what the hell is called, but who's is it?"

"It's mine dad. Ethan gave it to me as an early graduation present. Wanda kind of took her final drive."

"Oh. Well that's nice of him. But I wish he had run that by me. I wanted to get you car but seems Mr. Kavanagh is taking care of you."

"Don't worry daddy. Ethan is taking care of me." I throw my dad a reassuring smile and we hop into the car

We make the fifteen-minute drive over to the schools theater where the ceremony was being held. As we pull into the parking lot. I see groups of friends popping off bottles champagne and hugging one of another, families of graduates taking pictures of them being silly and me I had Kate, but she was getting ready with her speech. I get out of the car and I put on my cap and gown. Ray with his camera is taking those embarrassing pictures of me fumbling with my cap and re-applying my lip-gloss.

"Ok dad, I do need to go inside and take my seat will you be ok?"

"Don't worry Annie. I'm a grown man. I think I can find my own seat."

I walk up to my dad and leave him with a kiss on his cheek and walk into the theater to go and find my seat. I see a few classmates scrambling to find their seats. I'm off in the back rows since my last name starts with an "S". I'm in between two girls, they are very bubbly and both kind of drunk. As they giggle behind programs and make fun of the deans that are sitting on the stage with wrinkles suits and high water pants. I see him. The man haunting my dreams, Christian Grey.

Christian was sitting in one of the seat on the stage alongside Kate. Gosh he looks very gorgeous as he sat there. I think that's what the two girls on my sides were laughing about.

"God. Can you imagine him in bed?" The girl on my right is snickering

"No, I'm sure he is huge." The girl on my left is going on about.

I roll my eyes, I find myself staring at him too and feeling those same feelings I felt in my dreams. My face is heating up and my heart races fast. I've never felt this way before. Trying to stay put in my seat, I see Kate go up to the podium and she delivered her speech. It was amazing she got several standing ovations and one of the deans had formally presented her with the announcement that she had gotten the internship at the Seattle Times and also gave her a copy of her final paper that she edited on a frame. She thanked the entire staff and student body for the recognition.

Finally Christian Grey stood up and walked up to the podium. My mouth got tighter and I bit my lips. I heard chairs screech across the floor, so they could hear this man talk. I sat back and looked forwards trying to stay calm in my seat. My mind raced with images of him running hands all over my body and taking me against the wall. Christian spoke briefly about the importance of an education but also to put in one hundred percent in anything you do. He also talked about the money he had donated to WSU and hoping it would help to get research done in third world countries and to also increase food supply, because he wanted to feed anyone that was hungry, because he knew what it was like to be hungry.

I was so moved by his words. I caught myself trying to pack in my tears with my robe. The graduation seemed to drag and drag until it got to the handing out of the degrees. Almost forty minutes later "S" group was called up to the stage.

"Anastasia Rose Steele" The dean called my name and I heard whistles and screaming.

I walked along the stage and I smiled. Shaking the hands of all the deans and advisors on stage, the last one I shook hands with was Christian. I looked up at his eyes and shook his hand. I felt weird. It was jolt and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Congratulations." He spoke softly.

"Thank you." I responded, taking my hand back and leaving my smile with him.

I got back to my seat and sat down. Looking at my degree, tracing the words and the seal at the bottom. I just felt so relived that it's over and this was a ticket to starting a new life and new me.

The dean had asked all the students to rise and there gave his final words of wisdom to us newly graduates.

"May I present to you the class of two thousand and eleven."

With those magic words, caps flew in the air. Confetti being thrown and beach balls being tossed. It was over. I meet up with Ray and I give him a hug.

"Annie. I'm so proud of you." As he is clicking his camera

"Dad, I'm taking this stuff off. It's ridiculous." As am taking my cap off, I feel my body getting pushed forward.

"Ana! We did it were college grads!" Kate screams

We hug each other briefly. Ray snaps pictures of me and Kate pretending to toss up our caps. As we are fumbling to get out of gowns, Ray taps me on the shoulder and whispers in to my ear.

"I'm gonna go now Annie."

I frown. "Why? Please stay and at least have lunch or something with me."

"I got to get back. Don't worry about a ride. I'm hitching a taxi back to get my car."

"Awww dad this sucks, please reconsider." I pout my lips

"Baby girl as much as I would love to stay, today is your day. Go out and celebrate, because in the coming months you're going to be an adult and be married. So live today." Ray kisses my forehead and hugs Kate. "Be good now." Ray turns back to wave.

I took that as permission for me to be young. And as Ray disappeared into the crowd, flashes started to blind my eyes. Oh no that damn social bug from the Seattle gossip blog.

"Oh Shit, Come one Ana. That hag is coming towards us." Kate pulls me toward the stage.

We made it through the crowds and we giggled the entire time. Trying not to fall in these heels, I look around for Ethan.

"Where's Ethan?" I ask

"Oh. He said he was going to grab mom and dad and meet us at the alumni spread backstage. Come on Steele. There's champagne." Kate directs me to the door leading the stage area.

When we get in the back we most of the faculty of WSU here talking to Alumni, I suppose to get something financial. I'm always so bored at these events, but I put on a smile and I walk alongside Kate to grab a glass of Champagne and as we are grabbing our cheap plastic champagne flutes, in the corner of my eye. It's Christian Grey,

"Oh sorry Ana. I need to introduce you to the infamous Christian Grey." Kate pulls me closer "Christian this Anastasia Steele. My best friend and soon to be sister in law."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Grey I've read a lot about you." I shake his hand and the jolt hits us both now because he is eyeing me very strange.

"Nice to meet you too. Please don't believe everything you read. Miss Homeless Chic"

My eyes widen, why the hell would he call me that.

"Hey that's not very nice. I didn't know men read the gossip columns." Replying a little hurt

"I only read when I see a beautiful girl on the page" He says as he smiles back

"By the way Mr. Grey it was _Homeless Royale._" I quip

"My apologies. Miss Steele have you set a date for the wedding?" Christian asks.

Just as I was going to answer, Kate answers for me. I look a little confused because at this point I think Kate just wants to get in a word with Christian, I turn back and look at the table full with I pick at the grapes. I'm annoyed at the point now because she is giving him details of the wedding and plans and you would think this is her wedding. Feeling like my life was being taken over. The sea of flashes once again hit us.

"Over here! Smile!" the photographer yells. "Who is this Kate your new beau?"

Christian shaking his head, grabs Kate and me and puts his arms around us. Then asks the reporter to have one of me and just him. Kate bit her lip but stepped aside. Christian and me were the focus of the camera for a few minutes until I hear Ethan say my name. Shit, I hope he doesn't get upset. Photographer starts to shoot pictures of all four of us. Kate, Christian, Ethan and me. Again same old questions. Why were me and Ethan in Seattle on Sunday? What designer was I wearing? After the reporter got what she wanted, she waved to us good-bye.

"Ana. Congratulations. Did you get the roses?" Ethan asked me

"Yes, thank you. They were beautiful." I replied

"I'm glad. Now since school is out I thought we take a trip to Barbados with the family"

"Um, I would really like that sweetheart but I needed to talk to the wedding planner about invites and things. Actually try to get a hold of the wedding plans and maybe go see my mom."

"I thought you didn't have time. Since your working at Clayton's this summer."

I look down, not this was an appropriate time. I wanted to tell him in person alone and not in a crowd of people. "I lost my job. So I have more time to dedicate to the wedding." I reply softly

"That's wonderful to hear" Ethan picks me up and spins me around.

In a quick glance I see Christian looking at me. I feel like he has been listening to my conversation the entire time, but only faintly replying to Kate. Weirdly I'm not minding Christian looking at me or even eavesdropping. I give him a sweet smile and hid my eyes. If only he knew what he did in my dreams. Ethan pulls Kate away from Christian as they go take a family picture, I'm left standing watching the family of four, and I'm still trying to figure out how I fit in the equation.

I see Christian approach me. He hands me another glass of the cheap champagne.

"So. I guess Kate is excited for you."

I nod. "Yes. I suppose she is, so I guess you heard the entire plans for my wedding."

"Was it your idea to get married on Christmas?" he asks me with an arched eyebrow.

"No. It was Ethan's idea. I would of liked a beach wedding. Casual with no shoes on." I reply

"Oh that sounds nice. I get it you aren't into the exposure. But hey it's your day. By the way what were you and Ethan doing in Seattle, in the homeless outfit."

I laughed softly. "Meeting the wedding planner."

"Oh, Maybe I should of read the article. I was distracted with your fashion choice." He replied

"Why are you being an asshole? I have done nothing to offend you."

"Who said I was offended Miss Steele?"

I felt my eyes get smaller and me biting my lip. I wanted to smack him across his face. He had no right to be mean to me. But his poking at me is a little bit of a turn on. I wanted him to slam me onto the wall and make love to me. I blinked and he stared at me with confusion. I think he knew I was daydreaming and must think I'm a total ditz.

"Miss Steele. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine I need to eat. I'm starting to feel faint."

"Please eat something Miss Steele. I'll escort you until Ethan comes back."

Christian escorted me to the buffet and we sat down across from one another as I ate fruit and cheese. He went on to discuss his business and how he hardly had down time and that's the whole reason he didn't have a girlfriend. I still felt tension between us. As we were in the middle in a conversation of my plans for a career and I heard Ethan's voice.

"I'm sorry love. But we must be going we are going to be late for our reservation."

Christian rises up from the table along with me and extends his arm.

"Miss Steele it was a pleasure. Ethan you are a lucky man. Congratulations on the engagement."

Ethan and Christian shook hands and with that Ethan held my shoulders close but I couldn't help to look over my shoulder for one more peek of the tall, tanned obsession of mine. I seen him wink at me but with moments he was gone. That afternoon the Kavanaghs and me had lunch with mimosas, they all talked about the upcoming Barbados trip and the wedding planner and Ethan's recent purchase of the condo in Escala. But all eyes seem to shift when I told them my plans to look for work.

"But why would you work darling?" Mrs. Kavanagh asked me.

I sighed and only pushed the food back on my plate. After lunch was over I drove home and I seen a note tapped to the door it read "Miss Steele". I opened it and it was card that read.

"_Miss Steele,_

_Since you have your heart in publishing. I just bought a publishing company and building it from the ground up. I would be honored if you came to intern for me and with promise of growth in the company._

_Call me._

_Christian."_

I hugged the note against my heart and I jumped up and down. I put into a shoebox in my closet. That night I went to sleep with him on my mind. I woke that morning to actually feel my lips were kissed. My heart fluttered and I had never been so excited to start the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**I'm sorry so late, computer crashed and couldn't finish. But Here is chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up in a few days. Hope everyone is having a delightful new years.**

**I'm working on a Beautiful Disaster Fan Fic too but I'm not neglecting my babies Going into Darkness and Shades of a Socialite **

**All Characters Belong to EL James. I don't own anything **

* * *

"Ana, where are you?" I heard Ethan calling my name.

I was lying in my bed contemplating when I should get up and my door opened and I seen him enter my room. Squinting at the light coming from the window, my mattress shifted.

"Sweetie, get up it's almost 10 a.m." he rocked my butt side to side.

Groaning with annoyance. "What for? I don't have a job and I'm no longer in school"

"Ana, we have to start our registry. I thought we can start at Bloomingdales" Ethan suggested.

" I'm fine here, I'm really tired. I think I drank one too many glasses of wine last night" I replied. I found a bottle of wine last night and I partied alone on the couch with a lifetime movie.

"Please Ana. Get dressed because we need to start this registry, the invitations go out soon and Necole has been asking for the registry."

Stumbling out of bed, I walk towards my closet and look for jeans and my royal blue cardigan. I see Ethan's eyebrow arch up, annoyed that I was woken up the first day of my adult life, I put my hands on my hips.

"What Ethan? Something you want to say?" I bark out

"Look Ana, I don't think jeans are appropriate, can you wear a skirt or some dress pants please?"

"What the hell Ethan? Are you the fashion police this afternoon?" I ask

"Well since the engagement, a lot of paparazzi have been on your tail and I need you to represent yourself and me, you have to look more polished." Ethan gestured to me as I stood in front of him.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I tried to keep my fist from hitting his mouth.

Ethan shakes his head "I'm sorry but the family publicist is asking you dress more conservative and not so casual."

I felt my face heat up with anger, with the jeans in my hands. I balled them up at threw them at Ethan. "You asshole. Just tell me the fuckin truth!"

"What! I'm trying to tell you that you should put more pride in your appearance."

"Oh excuse me! But I don't have a couture closet and designer labels at my expense. It's never been that way for me Ethan and you know it. It is because the last reference to my style was _Homeless chic_?"

"That's part of it. But Ana, please try to adjust. It's a big change" Ethan sighs as he looks down at the floor. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"What?" I respond with the coldest tone and hard eyes.

"I called Mr. Clayton and asked him to let you go."

"WHAT!" I scream

"Ana, Please I knew this stress would get to you and I asked you not to work. So this is the only way I knew how to protect you. It seemed like a great idea at the time."

"Ethan, I can't believe you did that. Why would you do that?" I cried into my hands and slumped into the floor.

I couldn't bear to look at him. What Ethan did was so deceiving and hurtful, asking Mr. Clayton to let me go, the anger, confusion and pain washed over me. I let the tears run down my face, I could only hear Ethan's response and my crying did not let me hear him. I didn't want to hear him.

"Get out." I whispered.

"Ana." He pleaded

"Get out Ethan. NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Ethan got up from my bed and walked out. Behind him I heard to door slam. I wasn't so sure why he was so pissed to slam the door when he was the one who deceived me. I'm glad Kate wasn't home, she never returned from her night of partying with Jose and the guys from the school paper. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a tissue and wiped my face. Thinking about what I should from here, I walk over to my close and opened my shoebox and I decided I was going to take Christians offer of being an intern.

Grabbing my purse near by, my fingers trembled and I went crazy looking for the phone. I finally pulled it out and punched in the numbers, I ran my thumb over the "SEND" button but I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I put the phone to my ear and I heard the ringing, I just prayed he didn't answer.

"Grey" Christian answered

Oh shit it's him. "Hi Christian, it's Anastasia Steele. We met at my graduation."

"Yes, I know. I'm glad you called."

"Um, I have a question, where did you get my address from?"

I heard him laugh. "It's all matter of public record Miss Steele. So again I'm glad you called. Are you free now?"

"Wow. Really? You don't want to ask me any questions.?"

"No, I spoke with you enough to know you are a educated woman and I know for a fact you have a degree."

I smiled. "Ok so why do want to know if I'm free?"

"How about lunch. I want to talk to you about my plans and my ideas, it be nice to hear a perspective from someone who isn't just interested in harlequin novels."

I laughed really hard. "How would you know what I'm into? I can be into those pop-up books"

"Well this is what the lunch is for Miss Steele. Are you in Seattle?"

"No I'm still on campus, but how about tomorrow. I can give you my undivided attention then."

"Why not now?" he asked

I bit my lip contemplating weather to go or not. But this is an opportunity I hate to just throw away, maybe I should just met him in Seattle and have lunch.

"Just give me a while to dress for the occasion, I'll try to meet you in an hour."

"Why do you need to dress for the occasion?"

I sigh into the receiver. "Not that it's a big deal, but the Kavanaghs publicist, requested that I dress more polished, I guess the homeless chic look isn't sitting well."

Christian roars into laughter, I kind of feel offended. I'm not sure if he is laughing at me or if he thinks that being told what to wear in public is funny.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele. Let's have lunch near you then. I can be there in 45 minutes. Please dress homeless chic and this is an order. When I get near Portland I'll call you and let you know where we can meet."

"Ok. Sounds fine to me. Thank you again." I breathe back to him.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you soon."

He hangs up the phone. Still confused about why he asked that I dressed homeless chic. I smile to myself. I walk over to my bedroom door and pick up the jeans that I threw at Ethan and put the boot cut jeans on. I throw on white camisole and put a basic navy blue shirt over. I pick out a long sleeved fitted plaid shirt with traces of cream, red and blue. I straighten my hair out since it's a frizzy bed mess and I just sigh as I look into the mirror.

This is the girl that Ethan fell in love with. I'm not sure why he gives a shit what the paparazzi or his colleagues think. I look in the closet for my Doc Marten boots. I walk out of my room with blush on my cheeks and my oversized Michael Kors bag and my pale raspberry colored lipstick in hand, I see Kate walk into the house with Elliot, the guy she had over the other night.

"Hey Ana. Girl you look so ratchet." Kate slurred as she swayed side to side on Elliot to keep from falling the floor.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Elliot was amused by Kate's behavior.

"Sorry Ana, she still is very drunk. I met up with her last night and I got her to stop drinking around 4 a.m. so she is still pretty drunk. I'm sorry." Elliot whispered.

"Don't be. Do you need help putting her in her room?"

Elliot nodded, as he was grateful for my help. I walked over to Kate's right side took her shoes from her hand and grabbed her waist and with Elliot's help we dragged the ever fearless Kate Kavanagh and plopped her onto her queen sized bed. Kate started to strip down from her pink champagne party dress and was left standing in her bra and panties.

"I'm free!" she curled into a ball and started to mumble about being fabulous, as I was already used to listening to Kate motor her mouth into nonsense, I smiled and pulled out the fuzzy pink bunny pajamas and put them on her. That's my payback for her calling me ratchet in front of Elliot. I motioned to Elliot I was leaving he nodded and followed me out.

"Thanks Ana. You really are a good friend. Is it ok if I stick around when she wake up I want to be here."

I nodded "That's fine. It doesn't bug me. Make yourself at home. I'm actually going to step out for a while and do some errands and I'll be back later."

Poor exhausted Elliot crashed onto the couch of our humble apartment. I walked into the kitchen and I heard my iphone go off and there he was, the man I was expecting Christian.

"Hello."

"Miss Steele, I am in Portland. Can you meet me at the Heathman Hotel"

"Sure. Give me a few minutes. I'm leaving now."

I hang up my phone and I swipe my aviators off the counter. I close the door behind me and I start my way down the steps to the parking lot. Pointing my keys to my car to turn off the alarm, I open the door and slide into my beamer and with seconds, I'm playing Nine Inch Nails and it sounds so great, bouncing bass hitting the interior. I pull a cigarette out from my purse and pop it into my mouth and light it.

As I roll down my window I think that Ethan would very much disapprove of me smoking in the car and I smile. I'm seriously still pissed that he would make my boss drop me like a hot potato. At this moment I was still too wounded and I needed to move forward and deal with my fiancée later. I start up my sexy sleek car and within seconds I pull out and make it towards the Heathman where I would await my potential boss.

I pull into the valet service and I see a young guy stare my car and smile. "Nice ride Miss."

"Steele." I say as I toss him my keys and take my ticket from his hands. I feel a little cool and I'm trying to be who I am and not so damn meek or shy. I walk into the hotel and I'm pulling my sunglasses off my face and as I pop them into my bag. I smell his cologne.

"Miss Steele. Looking so casual." He grins like a wolf and he extends his hand

I extend mine towards him, but he pulls my hand towards him and plants a kiss on top. His lips were soft and firm. Not dry and the mere act of him kissing my hand made me relive my fantasies in my head, I wanted to feel his lips all over me. I press my thighs together and try to dismiss my thoughts and stay professional.

"Mr. Grey, Thank you for the invitation." I smile at him

"Please. I thought we could dine alone, I hate being in public spaces and having other people in my business."

I nodded and proceeded to follow him into the dining area where I seen a maître d' waiting for Christian. "Mr. Grey, Please follow me, as we have your table waiting." Christian nodded in approval.

We walked into a merlot colored room with one table and staff of 3 waiting for us. I was embarrassed to be seen with him, because I was obviously under dressed and he was too handsome, I couldn't keep my thoughts straight with him. My breath changed and my breathing was getting shallow. I tried to keep still so he wouldn't notice but I could peer out the side of my eye that he seen my reaction to him.

Christian pulled out the chair for me. He was such a gentleman. Not even Ethan did this for me.

"Please Miss Steele. What would you like to drink?"

I shifted in my seat, I never really cared too much for alcohol during the day but I think that I need a drink to keep relaxed.

"I'll have a cape cod please."

"Very Good. And for your Mr. Grey."

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic please." Christian ordered and with that 2 staff members were left waiting and I had him staring at me.

"You look very beautiful Miss Steele." Christian smiled

I bit my lip. "Thank you. But my I ask, why are we at the Heathman?"

"It's quiet and private."

"Oh. I'm Sorry Mr. Grey. Forgive me for saying this. I feel really stupid dressed like this in a place like this. I should of wore business attire."

Christian let out his roar of laughter again, the same laugh on the I heard the phone, It was a confident laugh and it suited him well.

"Please. Anastasia. I asked you to dress like this, so please don't worry about it. I want you to be comfortable.

I nodded. It felt very awkward to be in a private area of the hotel eating with a strange man. But I was so attracted to him, he made my heart race, my breaths quicken and my face was starting to flush. I picked up the menu and I looked over to ordering a salad.

"Anastasia." Christian called my name.

"Yes. Mr. Grey?"

"Don't call me that. Call me Christian please"

"Ok, Christian."

"Tell me now. What do you plan on doing now that you have your degree and have graduated college."

"Well. I want a career in publishing. I just applied to be a librarian in Seattle. I know for sure that books are my life and with that I cannot live. I love to read."

"Are you moving to Seattle.?"

"Yes, I'm moving right now to the Pike Market area in a week, with my roommate Kate. And after I get married, my fiancée just bought a condo in a new development, it's in Escala."

I see Christians face brighten and he smiles.

"Very good. You got the job"

I look at him confused. "I'm sorry Christian but this has got to be the most informal, casual weirdest interview in my life."

"I just bought a very small publishing company. It mainly pushes text books but I'm taking over and I'm trying to move forward with the whole e-book thing. Make it the next . I also have a team developing a eco friendly model of a e-reader. So I'm trying to make this happen."

"That's really amazing." I look at him, I'm sure Christian can see the stars in my eyes.

"Yes My plan is to make these e-readers and make them affordable for everyone. Not only would people be able to get books, but they can get text books, and it would be made from recycled materials along that it can get charger by the sun. But my company has a ways to go. So for now, concentrate on books."

I nodded my head.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes I am" Christian exclaimed.

Lunch was amazing. I had the Waldorf salad and Christian had the lamb chops with some steamed vegetables and wine sauce. Drinking on our 3rd round of drinks, it was a perfect lunch.

Then Christian straightens up in his seat and looks at me with intensity in his eyes.

" Ana tell me do you love Ethan."

I bit lip "I do. It's just that he suffocates me at times. I feel like I have to be perfect around him and his family. I'm really grateful that you are giving me this job, but when you see Ethan can you not mention it to him?"

"Why not Anastasia?"

"Because he kind of got me fired from my last job. He asked my boss to fire me."

"Why would Ethan do that?" Christian asked with a sincere heart. I could see he was feeling sorry for me. The poor trophy wife in training.

"Paparazzi followed me and his dad don't think a woman getting married should be working. It looks bad on them."

Christian shook his head, as he knew my pain.

"I'm sorry Anastasia. But don't worry. We'll have this place running in about 2 months. But I will pay you a salary now."

With thoses being said, he pulled his checkbook out and wrote me a check and he handed it to me.

"Oh my, this is too much Christian." I said as I tried to push the check back.

With his firm fingers he pushed the check back to me. "No. Please this is nothing to me plus, you are going to have to buy a wardrobe for work. Plus all my employees get a sign on bonus so don't think much of it."

I had the check in my hands. It was huge amount. Twenty thousand dollars, I think this was too much money. I thought the most I'd get for was a thousand.

"Thank you."

"Not to worry. I think you are a bright young lady and will have a successful future with me" Christian said as he emphasized the word _"me"_.

I heard my phone going off in my purse. "I'm sorry I need to get that."

I pull my phone out of my bag and I see it was Ethan along with ten text messages asking to forgive him and if I would call him. I threw the phone back into my back and ignored my fiancée and just continued to have my so-called job interview with the Gray eyed man in his fitted suit.

It seem like all afternoon we did was talk and talk. About food and music and of course books and my classes at WSU. Christian was single guy from Seattle. He told me he was self made and had a passion to buy and recreate but if it was done ecological he was very much on board. Christian Grey is a philanthropic soul. He give money to various organizations and charities. He just funded the school system money so that children didn't have to pay lunch money to eat. In my eyes Christian was becoming too much of an angel for me, I was starting to feel bad because I felt like I used the opportunity not only to try and start my career, but my real motives were being revealed in the color of my cheeks and in my body language.

I wanted to be near Christian Grey.

It was almost five p.m. He escorted me to the valet where we awaited my car.

"You didn't have to wait with me Christian. I'm sure you need to head back to Seattle."

"No, I have some business here to tie up and I will be flying out soon." He smirked as he said this

I nodded. I almost wished that I wasn't engaged, at this moment the way he looked at me made me want to run into his arms and have him kiss me with his firm lips. The valet showed but with my BMW, Christian nodded in approval.

"Very nice, but I honestly think you should be driving something more expensive." He nodded towards my car.

I laughed. "I had a hard time just to accept this car. I used to have a VW beetle."

"No that car is shitty, glad you have a beautiful car, says a lot about the driver."

Christian Grey was flirting with me. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Good-Bye Miss Steele. Have a safe trip home."

He opened my car door and I slid in. Our eyes locked and he waved as I seen him in the review mirror, I took off into traffic and drove home.

I pulled into the parking lot and ran my hand over my cheek. I would savor his kiss forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so today I kicked A** and I busted another chapter really fast. I was really inspired. I hope you guys enjoy and it. I dont own anything all characters and orignal story belong to EL JAMES**

* * *

I walk into the apartment and it's dark. I assume that Elliot has taken off and Kate is asleep. I'm making my way towards my bedroom but I see my light is on from the bottom of the door. As it glows and I get closer, I'm getting the feeling that I'm going to walk into a lion's den. I open my door and I see Ethan sitting on my bed, sitting calmly.

"Ana. Where have you been why haven't you returned my calls or text?" He asks frantically

"I'm fine Ethan, I just took a drive. I did not like how things went this morning, I needed to clear my head."

"My love. I'm so sorry, I know I must have come across as an asshole."

I nodded "Indeed. You did come across as an asshole. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you are ashamed of my style. Please just come tell me to my face that you don't want your fiancée to be dressed as a slum"

"No it isn't that. The paparazzi can be so cruel and take those photos and you now how the tabloids are, they write anything to get the buzz going. I was honestly only thinking of you." He replied softly, making and effort to caress the tops my hand with his soft fingers.

"Ethan. Why do you care? I don't. I just have to learn to roll with everything and by the way you act as if I'm unable to care for myself. I also don't appreciate you telling Mr. Clayton to fire me. That was just wrong and I'm unsure if I can trust you, even after being with you for almost 2 years."

"Please Ana, don't say things like that. We can fix this."

"No we cannot. I need to time to think and you hovering me does not make it easy! You got me fired for God sakes. That was just wrong, the trying to change my style I get Ethan, but you fuckin got me fired and I'm slumping around here. I love to work, why would you do that?" I vented with every breath in my chest and I held back my tears for Ethan at this moment was not worthy of seeing them.

Ethan traced some imaginary line on his pants as he sat on my bed. "Nothing can excuse my actions. I wanted you safe, I know how frazzled you get. You get bent out of shape when Kate calls you a name playfully, so yes I did take your interest at heart when I talked to Mr. Clayton. He also expressed that he would of let you go a long time ago, but he felt bad and wanted to give you a break."

As I stood across from him, I leaned onto my dresser. Rolling my eyes would not let him know that he did mess up.

"Look Ana. I love you. I want to be with you forever and ever. No matter what I do, just know its for you. Trust me please."

"No. You son of a bitch. Listen to everything that you just told me, how could I trust you? I don't know if I want to walk the aisle or even continue wedding plans with you. You betrayed me; I'm not a prized trophy or a porcelain doll to keep away from. I am Ana!"

At that moment in our heated conversation Ethan's pocket was making a buzzing noise, he pulled it out and with that his eyes bulged before me. I've never seen this face Ethan was making. He scrolled down with his fingers and I seen him wince as he was pained with what he was looking. I didn't ask him what it was, it was probably some failed business merger.

"Ana." He said my name with heat.

"What Ethan?"

"Where were you today?" Ethan asked me coolly

"I told you I took a drive today." I spat at him. I didn't feel that my whereabouts where any of his concern.

I felt a hard pang against my eye and forehead. It was a flash of cool metal with a rush of heat. I slumped to the floor and covered my face; I started to feel tears prick my eyes. "What the hell?" I blubbered against my hair and palm of my hand.

"Where the fuck where you Ana?"

"I had lunch, what's the big deal?" I asked. I saw Ethan's phone glowing through the gaps of my fingers and I reached over pick it up.

I seen blurred images because of the tears but I could they were pictures of me and Christian Grey inside of the Heathman and I scrolled to the bottom and it was Christian and me in the valet area, I could see why Ethan got upset but it was still no excuse to throw his phone at me.

Christian looked relaxed and I looked like I had touched the moon. I scrolled further and seen the picture of him kissing my cheek, but from the way this picture was taken it looked like we were embracing and kissing. Fuming under the heat of my palm, I hurled the phone at Ethan.

"Get your fuckin facts straight. You tell me all the time the paparazzi looks for something to stir." I got up from the floor and walked over to my closet.

I couldn't stay here. I had to leave; I couldn't stay in a place where I was speculated. Ethan and Kate worried too much over me and if I were a butterfly getting its wings torn off.

"Tell me! What were you doing?" He asked me again with a growl.

I looked back at him with my eye flinching in pain. "I just met Christian yesterday, we talked about my degree in English, He wanted to hire me for his publishing company he was starting. He hired me on the spot over lunch you fuckin moron! I pushed Ethan out of my way to get to my purse, I pulled it out, the check that Christian had wrote me. "Look at that. He paid me a start up bonus and at least a few months pay, he wasn't sure when they would break ground and start it up."

Ethan looked at me and pulled me in his arms planting kisses all over my face, I tried to pull of his embrace, I couldn't bear to look at him. "I'm so sorry Ana. Please forgive me." His cries were muffled into my plaid shirt, I could feel the warm tears seep through but it wasn't something that made me feel sorry. I didn't deserve to be hit with a phone and been accused of being inappropriate with someone I didn't know.

I pushed Ethan off and I walked towards the closet, and pulling my duffle bag. I started to throw clothes into my bag.

"Where are you going Ana?" Ethan asked me Frantically, getting on his knees he scurried over to where I was.

"I'm leaving. You are going with your family to Barbados and I'm going off on my own adventure." I stared at my engagement ring and slipped it off and threw it at Ethan. "I don't deserve the things you give me and I certainly don't deserve how you treat me."

Gathering whatever I could grab in sight, I tried to run out of the room. Ethan blocked the door and blocking my escape.

"Please Ana. Don't do this to you and me. We can fix this."

"No. You hit me. Even if it was an accident, I don't take kind to people laying hands on me. I didn't have a fair chance to tell you what it was. I took a job behind your back. I didn't want you to ruin something that I had chance for."

"Please Ana." Ethan chanted over and over. Finally I grew irritated. I sighed.

"No. I need space. Can I move on my way, It will be easier."

"Take the ring Ana, that's yours. Please wear it with pride and let them know you belong to me."

I shook my head. "No. You give that back to me when you evaluate yourself. I have no job, no money and no connections. Please give me my space. I think you need help, if you are feeling pressured by all ends of the family, we shouldn't get married." With those words leaving my lips, I walked out of my room and taking what few belongings I had with me.

Ethan was on his knees, forcing the ring onto my finger. "Please love. Don't do this, I can't live without you. I only wanted you not to suffer."

"It seems I got along fine up until when I met you." I spat at him, trying to snatch my hand back and turned around and continued to walk towards the front door.

Not looking back.

I'm going towards my car and I pop my trunk. I see Elliot pull up next to me. I try to hide my face, I didn't realize that I didn't check if my eye was swollen or bruising.

"Hey Ana, Oh shit! What happened?" Elliot ran over to me, checking my eye to see if there was blood.

"It's nothing I walked into a door."

"Oh hell no, Ana. You don't lie for the son of a bitch who did that. You don't need to tell me anything names but let me take you to my brother, he has a guy on his payroll and is a doctor."

I shook my head. "Thanks Elliot that's really kind but I can't I need to leave and be out of here without anything knowing."

"I'll take you come on. My brother is staying at the Heathman. I'm sure you can get a room. My brother seems cold and arrogant but he isn't an asshole. Let me take you please." Elliot pleaded with me.

I nodded in agreement. With that Elliot opened up his door to his silver Porsche. He grabbed all my belongings and placed them in the trunk. "Here Ana." Tossing me his huge Gucci sunglasses.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it. I just think you are too damn nice and someone needs to get their ass kicked."

Elliot's Porsche went flying in the streets of Portland. We went so fast, the streets and lights were becoming a blur.

"Where's Kate?"

Elliot stay focused to the streets ahead. "I just dropped her off at the paper at school, she needed to grab some of her belongings and she forgot her ID to get in. I went back to get it, and there you were."

I simply nodded; I didn't want to give him the play by play.

"She was pretty pissed at you, She knew it was you who put those funky bunny pajamas on her. I tried to tell her it was me. But it seemed that she knew it was you." Elliot chuckled as he was recalling what happened.

Before I knew It we were at the Heathman Hotel. We parked in the garage and Ethan motioned to a bellhop waiting near the elevator. "Please take her belonging to room 801".

The bellhop nodded and pulled my bags of the trunk and walked over to the service elevator. Elliot took me to a hidden elevator door and doors opened and I walked in first and then Elliot.

"This is the VIP entrance to our Hotel. So we can avoid the eyes around the front desk." Elliot explained.

I nodded "Thank you"

I was very grateful; I could see Elliot's face get red. I'm sure he was pissed off because someone hit a girl. I was more thankful that he understood that I didn't want to be ridiculed and gawked at.

We made it to the 8th floor of the hotel and Elliot lead me down the hallway. We reached room 801. I was so embarrassed I hid my face down. Elliot pulled out a keycard to open the door and as we open I heard a males voice far away.

"Elliot, Why the hell are you bringing the girl here? I thought you were going to fuck her at her house."

I felt my face reddened.

"No Bro! It's not like that. I need Taylor to look at this girl's eye. It's my girlfriends roommate and she just needs to hide and crash. She'll leave soon."

I heard the clicks of hard sole to a shoe. Since my head was down, Elliot guided me to the couch that was not far and sat me down. I could see the black Italian shoes from my hair. My sobs were muffled from my hand and I tried to hide.

"Anastasia?" I heard.

I didn't move. Until I felt his thumb tip my chin up into his view. It was Christian. It was almost like another slap in the face. I tried to hide my face, but his hand would not let me look down.

"TAYLOR!" Christian screamed into his blackberry. "I need you in here NOW!" with that he threw the phone on the ottoman, making me flinch.

"Who did this to you?" Christian asked.

I shook my head. "I hit my face into the door."

"Bullshit Anastasia. Who hit you?" He asked me again with a firm tone.

Too embarrassed, I cried trying to hide my face. Christian pulled me into an embrace. Soothing my hair and rocking me back and forth, I'm not sure why he did that, but at that moment in the room, he relaxed me. He gently pushed me back onto the couch and I seen a tall lean man enter the suite, I assumed it was Taylor.

"Taylor. This is Anastasia Steele. Please check her eye and make sure it isn't damaged."

"Very well sir. Miss Steele can you please look up and let me see your eye in light."

I nodded and lifted my head slowly back for him to glare into. With a piece of gauze he dried whatever tears were near my eye and looked into my pupil. A scotch on the rocks and 2 ice bags later, I was lying on the couch calmly and my eye was going to be fine. Just going to swell and be slightly bruised.

Taylor left the suite and Christian and Elliot were in the other room talking I could here their muffled conversations. I just wanted to fall into a hole. This was not the way I wanted to see Christian again. Both handsome brothers came into the common area where I sat up from where I was laying to look at them both.

"Elliot why didn't you tell me Christian was your brother?"

Elliot chuckled. "Most women assume were related, didn't you know my last name was Grey as well?"

"I did but I didn't think about it. Plus you both don't look alike."

The men sighed. And sat in the armchairs across from me. "Cut the shit Ana. What happened?" Elliot asked me.

I told them about when I got home I had my fiancée waiting in my room and that we were in a heated argument when he threw his phone at me. I told them I thought it was just because I didn't want to comply with him, I also explained because someone had emailed Ethan photos of me and Christian having lunch earlier in the day and some of the photos looked like were in a moment of passion.

"He has a right to be pissed, but not the right smash your face in." Elliot exclaimed.

"Enough brother, Anastasia. Do you have anywhere to go?" Christian asked

"My dad lives in Montesano and my mother lives is in Georgia. The Kavanaghs are supposed to be going to Barbados in a few days. I'm scared I don't want to face my parents have them tell me I told you so." I cried in my palms. I could already see Ray going all crazy war hero on Ethan. I didn't need that.

"Hey Christian. Can't she stay with you?" Elliot asked Christian thoughtfully

"I don't know, I would have shift a lot of stuff around at home. Why not let her stay with you Elliot?" Christian shuffled in his chair as he were uncomfortable with me being in his home.

"You know what guys. I'm just going to go somewhere. I didn't mean for Elliot to bring you problems Christian. I just don't want to be in the area right now and Ethan had GPS put into my car and I tossed my phone at home. I don't want him to find me right now." I looked at the both men, two knights in Armani Armor. I couldn't be a burden. "If you don't mind can I just use your phone, I can book a flight out to San Francisco."

"What's there?" ask Christian

"Nothing and No one." I answered back.

"If you insist on leaving. Stay the night here. I will get you a flight anywhere. I have a Private Jet." Christian replied

"I couldn't take advantage, I've involved you too much already" I protested

Christian wouldn't hear it. He put his hand up as if he didn't want to hear another excuse, I could see he wanted to control the situation, I wasn't scared. I was comforted to know someone I physically met over 24 hours ago, could be such an Angel of Mercy. But yet it seems like I've known him forever. I heard a ringer go off in the room and it was Elliot's phone. He pulled it out and seen the screen "It's Kate" he whispered as if she could magically hear us. I giggled to myself. Putting up his finger to indicate that he wanted me to listen in on their conversation.

"Hello?" Elliot answered

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'M WAITING ON MY ID" Kate was in a furious mood. Seemed to shift when the next bomb dropped.

"I went to your house and no one was home. I don't think Ana was back from running errands"

"Funny you should say that, our family publicist got scoop of some promising pictures of her and your brother. The sources said that your brother and Ana were alone in a room for over 5 hours and wanted nothing but privacy."

Christian rolled his eyes; his immediately dismissed the bullshit story, probably fabricated by a staff member for some cash

"Come off of it Kate, Christian isn't public with girls. I've told you this, If he did fuck her. He would be in a better mood." Elliot shifted as he was speaking speakerphone, mouthing the words _"sorry"_ most likely for his language around me.

"I doubt they had sex. She's still a virgin." Kate boldly announced. Both men moved eyes to me. So I'm all of sudden the weird. I feel something changed.

"Really?" Elliot asked. Christian nudged his shoulder, as he didn't want to make me feel more awkward.

"Well I don't know. Elliot confronted her about the pictures, all I know that he said she called off the wedding. Are you sure she isn't home?"

"No. I knocked and knocked no one answered."

"Ok well can you come back and get me please. You been gone an hour Elliot."

"Forgive me. I'll be on my way."

"Ok then."

"Laters, Baby" Elliot whispered in the received. He pushed END and that was it .

Christian got up and made a quick phone call in the other room. I was left with alone with Elliot.

"So Ana. How's the eye doing?" he asked

"Uh Taylor said that it was going to be ok, just a little sore but nothing terrible. Ethan didn't actually put hands on me though, he threw the phone at me." I glanced down and I played with my engagement ring

"That's not right Ana. He hurt you. Are you going to call of the engagement?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I feel so confused about everything.

Elliot stood up in front of me. "Well I do need to get Kate, I won't tell her anything and Christian is going to help you. To be honest Ana, I've never seen him react to anyone as he has reacted to you. "

I rose from my seat to give Elliot a hug. "Take care and thank you so much."

"No worries. I'm going with family to Barbados. In the mean time give me a call, I'll let you know anything that's going on. I texted Kate she is expecting Ethan at the apartment, I'm sure they are going to wait for you. But whatever you decide to don't worry."

Elliot left the elaborate suite. I sat back on the couch and looked up to the ceiling asking myself. How did I get here? I love Ethan but I cannot accept him if he is the way he is. If he would have asked me about the pictures, it would be a totally different story. I feel the urge to purge and the scotch isn't helping my nerves at all. I sit there in the low light of the room contemplating my future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wheewwww Sorry you guys I have been Sick on and off. **

**I just celebrated a birthday on March 17th. I'm the big 27 and also getting swept up with new book releases and having to read those. Also I am a stay home mom with 2 kids, but trust me it's hard to write especially when you feel inspired, so I typed when I could/ post it's and notes everywhere LOL**

**Please I took the time and put much heart into this particular chapter where I even shed a tear. **

**Please Reviews are welcome. Thank you for the messages BTW I am feeling 100% better.**

**Enjoy **

**BTW I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. All Rights go to EL JAMES.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle night. I see that I am in a bed, but it's not mine. I'm in frenzy wondering where I am and I realize I never left the Heathman. I look over to my left and I see Christian furiously typing into his laptop and not moving an inch. It's his typing that woke me up. Sitting up in the bed I feel a harsh pain across my head.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Christian asked

I shook my head. "No, this headache woke me up. I'm so sorry am I in your space? I guess I fell asleep. Wait… How did I get here?"

Christian smiled and got up from his chair walking towards the bed and sat gently on the edge facing towards me. "I came back from running my errand and I seen you passed out on the couch. I couldn't just leave you there. I decided to bring you in the bedroom and keep and eye on you."

"Oh. Have you spoken with Elliot?" I asked.

"Yes. He told me that they were looking for you all over campus but they aren't going to call your parents. Kate doesn't know what happened but Ethan for the most part is being really sketchy on what happened." Christian replied.

"I'm so sorry Christian. I don't think I should be here. I hope I wasn't followed."

"Please stay here as long as you need to, I can set you up with clothes and if you still want to get out, you said something about San Francisco. I have a jet; we can get you out of here unseen by paparazzi. Taylor is an expert in avoiding them"

"I'm afraid Ethan or Kate will call my parents to ask if I called them. I don't need them worrying about me or trying to point fingers at me telling me _I told you so Ana."_ As I spoke the words, Christian looked at me confused.

"Why would they tell you I told you so_?_" He asked

"My parents think I rushed into getting engaged and getting married. My mom has been married now 4 times and Ray once. They think its because I'm used to settling but it's not it at all." I bit my lower lip in fear.

Christian grabbed my hand. "Not to worry. I can ask Elliot what's been going on."

"Thank you Christian, but as I said you have done already so much. I'm just afraid the Kavanaghs are going to jump all over me. I should just go back and face this. I don't want to be a coward."

"Anastasia. Are you sure you want to marry him." Christian asked as he stared at my engagement ring.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. Ethan has deceived me and I'm not sure if I can truly hold him accountable or his families publicist."

"Well you can start work with my company when you are ready no pressure." He smiled as to let me know he understood.

I felt so safe in that bed. With Christian sitting across from me, I felt the attraction and the invisible tension we had. I wanted to crawl over the blankets and throw my hands over his neck to let him know he was Godsend.

Christian ran his hand through his hair. I think that was a nervous trait of his. "Well Anastasia. I contacted my PR. I've let her know what we had and she will set it straight. Also as far as who leaked the story, it was the waiter who waited on us and he has been fired and the valets also have been fired."

I looked at this amazing man. My eyes bulged. "Are you serious. I feel terrible." As I put my left hand over my head.

"Why? I don't. Those sons of bitches should learn not to run their mouths to the eager. If the Heathman wants to continue to do business with me and continue to have me as a client, they should learn how to screen prospective hires better." Christian spoke sternly

"I suppose your right, but I always feel bad for somebody." I giggle softly

Christian looked uncomfortable. "Well Anastasia. I should let you rest. Good Night"

Before I could reply to him he was up and walked out of the room. I laid down on the soft pillows and stared into the dark ceiling, hoping my eyes would close and let me forget all that happened.

I woke up to see sunshine filling the room. I look around and I smell a faint floral smell. I got up from the bed to look in the mirror. I see a huge black eye and faint bruises on my forehead. I feel the tears in my eyes but yet I don't feel them falling. I run my fingers around my eye and I wince from the sore feeling. I hear a faint knock at the door.

"Yes?" I answer

The door opens and it's Christian. "Good Morning Anastasia. Um I just wanted to let you know that there is clothes already in the closet for you and I have a make-up artist ready for you when you are ready."

I look at him quizzically "Um…A make-up artist?"

He nods "Yes. I wasn't sure since you didn't bring anything with you so you can cover that bruise up. Nothing worse than people staring at you and now giving them something to talk about. But if you don't want to use him, I can send him back."

I smiled faintly "No, it's fine. Thank you. I will however um have a shower and I'll be out shortly."

Christian smiled. "Also when you are hungry we can order room service up. Order whatever you like."

I nodded "Thank you so much"

"No problem." And he with that he left the room. I walked into the closet and see a bunch of jeans and different colored blue blouses hanging and pressed. I saw different styles of shoes and bags, sweaters, coats and accessories. I picked out a sapphire along with dark blue denim and black converse.

I laid the clothes on the bed and I also spotted a Fredricks of Hollywood bag in the closet. I peeked inside also seen some bra and panty sets wrapped in tissue along with socks and stockings. I blushed, I wondered if Christian had a secret shopper or did he handpick this wardrobe for me.

I went into the bathroom and seen a note written _"Anastasia"_. I pick it up and it reads.

_"Anastasia,_

_I had housekeeping stock the bathroom with toiletries for you. Please feel free to use them._

_Christian."_

Wow, I was so surprised by the lengths he has gone to make me feel at home. I jump into the shower and let the water wash all of my fears and problems down the drain. After my shower I look into the wide mirror and see my swelling has gone down but I still see the bruises and black eye.

I walked into the living area of the suite. I saw a tall man sitting in a chair texting and Christian standing near him on his blackberry "I don't give a shit. Clear it this week. I'm helping someone this week. Good." and with the words he ends the phone call.

"Anastasia, you look lovely you ready?" Christian asked me as he gestured me to the chair.

I nodded "Thank you Christian for going through all this trouble."

"No trouble at all, I told you not to worry. This is Grant, he's going to be doing your make-up this morning." Christian said moving me towards the tall man.

Grant was a tall lean man, he wasn't built or anything but he was tad bit on the feminine side. "Anastasia, I'm Grant. I'm here to do whatever you want me to do." For a moment I cringed only because I felt that he was judging me and I slowly walked towards the studio styled chair and took a seat.

"I prefer you call me Ana." I meekly responded

"Of course. Now tell me darling what can I do?"

I seen Christian walking away back into the suite and I seen him give me a quick smile before closing the door. I turned my attention back to Grant. "I'd like if at all possible to cover up my bruises, they are a little sore but they look worse than how they feel."

Grant nodded. For about 40 minutes Grant brushed and buffed shades of color on my face and just gave me a reassuring smile. "You are so lucky, Mr. Grey is also making sure I give you all the products that I used on you, of course they will be delivered as soon as I leave."

"Oh, I don't know why he is fussing. But I do appreciate the gesture" I replied

"May I ask what happened?" Grant whispered

I sighed, "My fiancée and me kind of argued last night and it got out of hand."

"I'm sorry Ana, but I'm sure I have worked wonders on you and look at you now!"

As Grant handed me the mirror, I looked at myself all of the red scuffs and black and blue bruises were gone, I went to touch my temples and I held back my tears. "Thank you so much, it's a new me really, I rarely wear make-up"

Grant beamed "It's my pleasure. No worries Ana, you look amazing and if you ever need me again feel free to contact me."

I jumped up from my chair and gave Grant and a hug. I think I surprised him and he embraced me and whispered into my ear "You are a wonderful young lady. Keep your head up" I nodded back at him and with that he grabbed his things and walked out of the door. I stared at my face in awe over the magic. I no longer looked like the homeless girl or the librarian but I was someone with color in her cheeks and personality reflected in my eyes.

I walked over to the suite and softly knocked.

"Christian?" I muttered

"Yes?" He answered

"Hi, um I just wanted to tell you thank you for the makeup artist. It was really thoughtful of you." I glance at him trying to hide behind a lock of hair.

"It's alright, I see you look brand new. Breakfast?" he offers

"Um Tea is alright. Twinnings Breakfast tea if you have it?"

"I'm sure the staff will have no problem getting it." As he lifts the receiver to the phone to order, he gives me a soft smile.

I smile back and I walk out to the grand room and I look out the busy street, watching people walking, people on bicycles and children hold hands with their parents. How that used to be so simple for me, not having to worry about paparazzi and hide and being able to do simple activities.

As I am lost in my train of thought, I get distracted to hear Taylor behind me. "Ahemmm, Miss Steele. A delivery from Grant has arrived."

"Oh Thank you" I take the large black tote bag from him and I peer inside, I see all the make-up that he used on me, along with brushes and some other bottles.

I bite my lip. I'm so conflicted with everything going on, here I am with my soon to be boss and I'm being treated like a princess. I've never been treated this well with Ethan, well Ethan has never acted liked a douchebag until we had our engagement announced. Playing with the ring on my finger and I'm truly wondering what my life would be like and if I'm ready to give up on someone I spent my college years with. Also I think about if I'm ready to jeopardize a friendship. I know Kate isn't responsible for Ethan's actions but I know deep in my heart a sister will stand by her brother. Makes me feel a bit envious for not having siblings.

"Ana. Breakfast is here." Christian announces to me.

"Oh wow. Thank you. I'll be there in a moment" I responded, I didn't even hear him come near me.. Wow I'm really lost in my brain this morning. I make my way to the dining area as I see Christian already in his seat at the head of the table, eating a fresh fruite plate. I took the seat next to him on his left, he glances over at me and offers me a faint smile.

"I went ahead and ordered everything on the menu." He gestures his hand to the cart and over to the table. I offer him a smile in return.

I look over at the cart and table and I see pancakes, fluffy omlettes, pork and turkey bacon, fruit, waffles, yogurt platters, sausages, teas, juice and even the smell of the coffee in the pot was inviting I wonder if he thinks I can seriously pack away the food. I go ahead and grab some waffles and bacon with some sliced cantaloupe and strawberries.

"Thank you. This smells really good, I might even go for seconds. I usually don't eat so much in the morning"

"Why is that Miss Steele?" He asks.

I look down at my plate and I started to cut my waffle and debated weather I wanted to tell him my dirty secret. I already feared he end up like Ethan, trying to protect me from harm, when I was perfectly fine to care for myself. But I looked up from my plate and I seen Christian look at me waiting paitiently for me to respond this his question?

"I had a eating disorder, I got into recovery about a year ago. But Ethan is too overproctecting, he fears the paparazzi will make me relapse. He also fears "stress" from work will put me back in that dark time, that I continue to stay away from. I'm sorry I know this is a downer already adeed to my current situation. I didn't meant to unload my baggage on you."

He looked at me with his gray eyes and he picked up my left hand and holds it, running his thumb over my knuckles very gently as if I were too delicate. "Please eat what you can. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day don't you agree?"

I nodded in agreement.

After my wonderful breakfast. I looked over to the window again. I was afraid of facing Ethan but yet I knew I could not hide from him forever.

"Anastasia I think you should call Ethan. But don't give him any information to your plans." Christian suggested.

"I think your right. But I'm afraid he will have the phone traced and he will find me. I seriously have nothing to run to." I responded as I sipped my Twinnings breakfast tea.

"I can have Taylor let you use his phone, that way Ethan won't trace the call back." Christian offered.

"Ok whenever Taylor is free I'll use his phone."

"Not a problem." He responded and pulled his blackberry from the inside of his suit jacket. "Taylor, I need to use your phone." And with that command he hangs up and Taylor appears on Christians right side in the matter of seconds.

"Thank you Taylor." Christian responds

"No problem sir" Taylor nods and walks into the sitting area.

"Here. Go ahead and call him. Otherwise he will put out a missing persons report and if he does that you'll be forced to turn up, at least this way he can't say he never talked to you."

"That's actually very smart. I never thought about him filing a missing persons report." I shrugged.

I pick up the blackberry and I punch in Ethans number. Putting the phone to my ear I let out a few breaths and after the second ring he answers and I freeze.

"Hello?" He answers.

"It's me."

"Jesus fuckin Christ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ANA?!" Ethan gets loud on the phone

"I'm not telling you. Until you calm down. I'm just letting you know I'm not going back to the apartment anytime soon and the wedding plans are going to be postponed."

"Why are you doing this? I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get where it did"

I sighed. "Well thanks to you my vision is blurred and I have a ugly bruise on my face"

"Please Ana, don't do this. I just overreacted. I'm sure nothing happened with you and Christian."

I bit my lip. "Then what about next time? You already know that the paparazzi is malicious and you still fire aqusations, after I told you it was nothing. You still hit me. That's unacceptable."

"Ana. Be reasonable."

"I am darling" I reply. After that I end the call, feelin frustrated to have even called him I feel agigtated for all partied involved. Ethan, Elliot and most of all Christian.

Christian looked at me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, he just got loud, demanded to know where I am. I hung up when he asked me something."

"I'm proud of you. Weather you think it's brave or not. I admire someone trying to gain control. I wish others would see it from your point of view and at least make an effort. Christian replied.

He seemed to be in a moment of thought, I felt if I spoke it would ruin something. I just turned my head back to the window. I seen birds just pearched and some flying, how I wish I could be one of those birds to fly without any care in the world. I would spread my wings and soar.

"Ana. So you still wanted a flight to San Francisco?" Christian asked.

His question pulled me out of my thoughts once again. I nodded.

"Yes. My plan initially was to rent a car there and go to U.C. Berkley and Stanford University. I'm looking into a graduate program."

"My Impression was that you were going to get married and that was it. I'm sorry I did not mean for that to sound sexist at all."

"Its ok. Ethan expects me to get pregnant right away but I'm just a college Graduate, I just became legal to drink. I'll be 22 in a few months and I feel like theres more for my life. I just don't want to be , I want more."

"Why not look into a program here around here?"

"I want to see the rest of the world once step at a time. I've never left the U.S. and I've only been to Orgeon, Nevada and Washington. I haven't visted my mother in years." I explained.

"If that's what you want. I want to help you. I have your bags packed already and our flight to Oakland has been schedualed."

"Oakland? I said I wanted to go to San Francisco."

"We will. But Oakland is a airport used frequently by anyone looking to escape paparazzi, San Fransisco is only a short drive from there."

"When do we leave?"

"In about 30 minutes, we should arrive in Oakland in the afternoon."

I nodded.

"Thank you Christian again. You've exceeded beyond anything. You really are a great person. I can say it's safe to say you're my friend?"

"Yes Anastasisa. Though usually I don't find myself ever in platonic reletionships with women. It's not my style. But it's something I feel I need to help you with. So yes it's safe to say were friends." Christian gave me a smile.

My heart grew in size for the amount of respect I had for this man, he gave me a job and helped me no questions asked but it seems my position working for him won't be something I'll persue since now I'm considering graduate school. Pondering where I would be in a few hours. I grew nervous, I was actually going to go California. I was leaving Ethan and letting him sweat till I figured out what I would do. Unsure if I would still marry him, I had to think about everything in deep detail. From this moment on I was just Ana and wouldn't be the talk of the tabloids for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you. I'm Still going on this Please I appreciate feedback.

It's going to start getting crazy here. It will be a total mindf*ck soon. It's going to be getting darker, there will be episodes were there is talk and situations of eating disorders. If you are uncomfortable with it please don't read beyond this.

PLEASE Check out my other 2 babies. Going into Darkness (FSOG) and Lady Luck and The Beast (Beautiul Disaster)

ENJOY

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the Audi SUV and I stare out of the window mentally scanning what I'm leaving behind. My home, I'm leaving it all behind to start a new trail and if my mind clears from the fog I'll try to make the right decision.

I look over to ask Christian a question and I see that he is on edge about something. He is lost in his thoughts. "Um Christian?" I ask him anxiously.

"Yes, Anastasia?" he looks over to me and his face is softens.

"I was wondering, before we actually get on the plane if I can call my parents?" I asked him.

He pulls his blackberry out of his jacket. "No go ahead here. Use my phone."

"Thank you." I respond as I take his phone. I first dialed my stepfather Ray since he words are clip and to the point.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad" I quietly greet him gratified with hearing his voice.

"Oh Hey Annie, How ya doing girl. I called you but your beau answered"

I froze and turned to look to Christian.

"Oh yea. What did Ethan say?" I asked curiously, since when did Ethan all of a sudden answerer my phone calls? Probably thought I slipped and told me dad something.

"Oh no. He asked if I seen or heard ya. I guess you forgot your phone at the apartment."

"Dad. Ethan and me are on the rocks at the moment. But for right now I'm going on a little business trip. I'll call you when I make my way up to Montesano in a few weeks ok?"

"Now hold on there Annie girl… Why are you running away from Ethan? I told you to wait but you were so fast to rush the engagement. Don't end up like your mom ok. You only want to be married once. But even if it doesn't work I'll still love you. But make sure that Ethan knows how your feeling ok?"

I felt the tears slide down my face. "Ok Dad. But it's not because of that." Trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Is it because what going on all over the god damn TV and newspapers? You and that Christian Black?"

I let out a roar of laughter. "His name is Christian Grey. He's my new boss. But yes Ethan kind of getting out of hand and we need space from one another at the moment."

"I figured. I couldn't believe you would be a cheater. You are so loyal. You'd make him a great wife. Well Annie take care of yourself and call me ok."

"Ok dad I will" I whispered.

And with that I hung up the phone. I looked over to Christian and laughed. He had the hugest smile on his face as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry for staring. I just talked to my dad. Apparently Ethan called him to and asked him if I had been by there or talked to him."

"But then why did you cry and then laugh?"

"Well my dad has been watching the TV and read the paper. He saw us and called you Christian Black. I told him you were just my boss. But for the most part I told him to wait on my calls." I replied with an amused expression. "I tried to hide my feelings. I don't want my father to know that what he predicted was true. But the Christian Black thing is funny."

Christian let out a soft laugh "That is funny"

"I'm glad that you think so. Mr. Grey"

"Isn't it Black?"

I let out a hard laugh that it hurt my stomach. "Oh please don't make me laugh"

"I'm sorry. But when we land in California you call your mom and let her know that you needed to make a quick business trip and that it was last minute part of your job training."

"Oh alright." I smiled.

From there it was silent on our ride to Sea Tac. As we pulled into a gated area, I could see air hangars and small jets and private planes with various town cars and more people at the gate trying to pass security, as we got a closer look, I could see it was the dreaded paparazzi. I felt a knot in my stomach begin to form and I started feel afraid that Ethan would get the tip off and see me leaving with Christian.

"Oh no. I'm totally fucked." I muttered.

Christian looked my way and asked softly "Why? What's wrong?"

I pointed to my window and began to cry softly. "He's going to know. Paparazzi is here"

"Ana. Don't worry I already taken care of this"

"How?" I asked

Christian smiled and let out a small laugh "I hired look alike model to pretend to be me and some attractive blonde to accompany "me", so as I said I've taken care of this. I already know you are the hot topic in Seattle right now and with my name attached, I thought I could ease the situation and make myself more popular if I was with a new woman"

I could only look in awe at him. He did something I could never dream of. This was something out of movie. "You're kidding?"

He shook his head "When it comes to your safety, no. I'm not. You said you wanted to leave him and live your life. I will help you with what I can. I am a man of means and also you are a valued employee of Grey Enterprises INC."

I lunged at Christian giving him a soft hug. I could feel him tense really hard up beneath my arms. "Um Anastasia." He whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry. But Christian this is the most wonderful thing anyone has done for me."

"I know. But a simple thank you would be fine." Christian spoke softly

I started to pull back from him and I smelled his clean scent, of laundered linen and designer cologne. I sat back into my seat and in a few moments our driver parked us inside of a hangar far from the gated entrance to the airport. We parked next to a smaller plane. As we waited for our decoys to fly off until the paparazzi was out of sight, in all it took thirty-five minutes for the decoys to set bound to its location. At that moment Christians Blackberry started to ring.

"Grey." He responded.

"Yes. Were ready."

Christian looked over at me as he pressed END. "You ready Anastasia?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. We should be in the Bay Area in no time." He replied as he opened his door.

As I opened my door I was escorted to the private jet. I walked behind Christian; he looked over his shoulder and stopped.

"No Anastasia, you are not my shadow. Come walk next to me." As Christian grabbed my hand and put me next to him.

At that moment something shifted. Christian thought of me as Ana. I felt respected in that moment. Always being Ethan's girlfriend he never showed me that type of respect, if paparazzi was after us, it was always every man for himself, so to speak. I was always left behind to swat them away alone. But yet made me wonder why he always said he was "concerned" for my well being when it came to that.

"Are you ok Anastasia?" Christian asked

I nodded "Yes. I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind. I tend to get lost in my thoughts."

Christian nodded. "Very well. After you Ms. Steele."

We were escorted into a very elegant private jet, it almost reminded me of the Heathman. Plush seating, it was clean and light interior and even a Barbie look alike flight attendant waiting with a tray of champagne.

"Mr. Grey, Miss. Steele May I offer you both some champagne before we take off?"

Christian took a glass from the tray and started to drink from it as he made his way to sit on one of the light cream leather seats. I also took a glass and started to drink and decided to take a seat along side him. I just felt so out place. Here I was in a luxury jet, with my so-called boss. Christian was willing to help get away from my troubled events that were occurring in my life.

I started to feel my breath hitch and knees shake. I was getting nervous. I started to feel my body tighten "Um, I don't know if what I'm doing is right. How do I avoid Ethan, I'm just afraid he's going to find me." I cried.

"Even if he did find you, I wish he would put his hands on you." Christian muttered "Besides. Don't be afraid."

I nodded "Thank you, I'm sure you're tired of hearing that word today."

He smiled and took a slow sip from his glass "No. It's nice to hear it back one in a while. It makes me feel appreciated."

Moments later the blonde flight attendant walked into the seating area. And looked to both of us with a huge smile. "Captain Stanley has asked that you both buckle up as we are preparing to take off."

Christian gave her a nod. "Thank you Mona."

Flight attendant Mona cleared our champagne flutes and went to secure the door on the jet and walked back to into cockpit and closed the door behind her. In moments I heard the jet start its engine and started to see out the window that it was making its way out of the hangar so that we could go on to our destination.

Christian looked at me "Don't worry, close your eyes, lay your head back and relax before you know it we'll be in the Bay Area."

I smiled at him "Yes, Mr. Black"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh yes. Ms. Homeless chic"

I laughed at him and I buckled up tight. For the next 2 hours I would be cruising the clouds and making my way to the golden state. In that moment as my mind kept racing of beautiful images of palm tress and sunshine I heard the Captain speak.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Grey and Miss. Steele. We are preparing for take off so please no taking off your seatbelts until I give you a clearance. Lay back, relax and enjoy the ride. We have clear weather conditions all the way to Oakland so this shouldn't be too long."

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the background noise, I could hear a scribbling pen, I'm sure Christian was working hard as ever. I wish I had brought my books or a magazine along. But I just rested. Feeling my body go limp as we were taking off the runway. I had my plan figured out.

I applied for both U.C. Berkley and Stanford University months before I graduated WSU and I was accepted to both for Graduate school but had not responded because I was unsure of my plans. Now I was determined more than ever to try and get away.

I wanted to check out the schools to see where I was going to fit in. I needed to get an apartment, find a stable job. Sounded simple. But the hardest part was how the hell was I going to run and start this new secret life without any of the Kavanaghs looking for me. Kate was just oblivious; she didn't know her brother slammed a phone into my face. His parents might think I'm using him for status and money. My parents both would be worried but I hated bringing them in my life since they think I've made big life decision without fully thinking through.

Running away to California with Christian would be one. But for now I was going to tell my mother this was a business trip. I started to feel guilty, I seen my wedding dress, my wedding decisions, I could hear the wedding planner NeCole only screaming that I've ruined her vision and I could see a blur of people until I opened my eyes and I started to get anxious. I started to feel the urge to vomit what I just had that morning. But I just remembered that I was on the plane and I didn't want Christian to know my dirty little secret.

"Are you ok Anastasia?" Christian asked quietly

I nodded "Just starting to feel my nerves shift is all."

"Are you hungry? I can have Mona get you something to settle your nerves? Club soda or crackers?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure once we land it will pass."

"Ana. You are getting pale and sweating profusely please have something."

"Fine, club soda is fine."

Christian hit a button on his seat and Mona came from the cockpit. "Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Please get Miss Steele some club soda and some saltines please."

She nodded "Very good. Anything for you?"

"A blue moon and orange juice with pretzels." He ordered.

"Right away Mr. Grey." She spoke and went toward the front to where I assume they kept a pantry.

"There. No excuses we'll have something to eat soon as we land. So make up your mind as to what you want to eat."

"Um, I don't have preference. Food is Food." I replied. It was starting again. I could feel will power fall. We were going to be eating. I could manage these crackers and soda and vomit in a few and just say my stomach was still hurting or lie and say I was coming on with a flu. But I couldn't do this. "I'm on a diet Christian, I can't eat after 5 p.m. It's bad for my metabolism."

Christian gave me a odd look "I thought it was after 7 p.m. and also you need to eat something. It will be late and crackers cannot be just dinner. If you would like I could have Mona make you a sandwich or soup so you have already eaten and not worry about messing up your _diet._"

He stretched the word diet. Did he think I was bullshitting, But I figure I take on the soup and not worry about meals tonight but better plan out my strategy and hopefully I wouldn't loose focus and try to keep my will strong and eat.

"The soup will be fine thank you."

It was happening. Like they said in rehab once life changes go drastic was when I would feel I would start to loose focus and slip up. But I wasn't going to. I was going to try and stay focused and I wasn't as fragile as Ethan and Kate thought I was. I wasn't a piece of Glass. I was going to show them. I needed to stay leveled and not something mess up my focus.


End file.
